


Someone she loved

by Yelenatasha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Clint Barton, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Wanda Maximoff, Sad, Vormir, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelenatasha/pseuds/Yelenatasha
Summary: She woke up.She woke up and knew something was missing.Something was gone.





	Someone she loved

She woke up.  
She woke up and knew something was missing.  
Something was gone.

She got back but it was different.  
Her heart was aching again.  
She didn't know why, they all were back, there was no reason to feel sad, or upset, or numb.

She looked around, saw Steve, but he didn't looked like he used to. A bit more broken. She saw Thor and Bruce, Tony, too. Rhodey stood beside them. Her eyes wandered again and there was Clint, but it wasn't the Clint she knew. Something was different. She knew he lost, too, his family. She saw them in the stone. But they were back now, weren't they? So what was the reason everyone was so.. Different?  
She searched on, searched for the person she missed and needed the most, but she wasn't there. She turned around, again and again, confused, scared. It couldn't be. Not her. Everyone, but not her.  
It explained everything. The looks on everyone's faces. Clint, Clint who couldn't look her in the eyes. She ran up to him, saying nothing, just looking at him, begging to tell her it wasn't true. That she was somewhere out there. He just looked at her with pain filled, teary eyes. Her lips formed a 'no', a single tear escaped her eyes. He hugged her. Not long, there was a fight out there to win, but tight, an unspoken sorry. She instantly knew he was there wen it happened. He saw it. And it broke her even more.

He let go of her, facing Thanos again. And slowly, she felt the pain. It came in waves, little by little. She started to shiver, more tears streamed down her face. No. She couldn't think about it. Not now.

Full of rage she stepped out, wanting to face Thanos, to throw him into pieces, ripping his heart out just like she had done with Ultron all those years before.

"You. Took. Everything. From. Me." She spit out the words before she could even think about and blasted a wave of her powers out of her hands, in his direction. She didn't fail her target. "I don't even know your name." He sounded confused, overpowered, but her feelings got stronger, rage, pain, loss, sadness. "You will." Her voice sounded stronger than before and she continued. He was terrified, she could see it in his eyes but she didn't stop. He deserved it. Everything of it.  
In the end he let his army shoot her away from him, but they won anyway. It didn't matter to her. It wouldn't matter to her if they had lost, she didn't care anymore. Everyone she loved was gone forever, her parents, Pietro, Vis and now Natasha.  
She didn't know why. She didn't know what happened but she hated Nat for it. She hated her so so much, for leaving her alone, for not being there when she came back. For going without saying goodbye. Wanda felt numb and everything at all. Her body trembled. Clint was beside her, hugging her again, so were Bucky and Sam. They all knew by now. She didn't want to realize it. Not her. Not Natasha.

Clint slowly started to explain what happened and she could see the pain in his eyes when he remembered every detail again. He started crying after the first sentences, Wanda did, too. Sam joined in a bit later and Bucky didn't cry out loud but she could see tears in his eyes. They all lost her.

"I wanna see her", Wanda whispered. Clint just looked sad at her again. "Her body isn't here. I.. She wasn't there when I tried to get her. Her body got away while I got the stone. I'm sorry, little one." She just nodded. Her body felt numb again, numb and cold and she couldn't help but starting to shake again, whispering 'no' over and over again. They all held her.

Wanda stopped speaking after this. They all tried to talk to her, begged her to say a word but she just sat in her room, Natasha's ballet slippers right beside her, starring at the wall in front of her. After a few weeks they gave up on her, just let her be, hoping it was just the grief.

It wasn't. Wanda was done. She tried everything she could achieve with her powers to bring Natasha back, but nothing worked. It frustrated her, but she tried again. And again. And again. She tried for months until Clint found her one night and after half a year without speaking or showing any emotion to him she broke down into his arms, sobbing. "She promised she wouldn't go. Not without a goodbye. She promised to always be there. She lied. She. Lied!"  
He just held her, tried to calm her down, sat with her until her crying stopped.  
"She's still there", he whispered and pointed at her chest, "Here. She's in here. Always."


End file.
